Never loved anyone like I had loved you
by John W. Black
Summary: Blaine wants to propose to Kurt, but Sam doesn't what that, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a very dramatic, I cried during the makings of these fic! **

**WARNING: Thanks to a guest review, by Aml, I chose to put this warning, there are some racist comments in this fic. Now I DO NOT SUPPORT RACISM OR ANY SOURCE OF DISCRIMINATION, these comments were added to show how pissed Blaine was, and to Aml, these is A STORY rated M, if you're mature enough to read something rated M (Even though there aren't any sex scenes, yet), you should be mature enough to know that these is A STORY, and by saying this I DO NOT SUPPORT OR APPROVE Blaine's actions in these story, they were needed to express his feeling towards Tina.**

**I apologize if I offended you, If you're not mature enough to understand that this is a story, you're not mature enough to read it.**

**Thank you, and again I'm sorry if I offended you, John W. Black-**

* * *

After Kurt and Blaine's break up, Sam helped Blaine get back on his feet, when Sam found out about Blaine's intention of proposing to Kurt, he tried to get that idea out of Blaine's head, but Blaine seemed determinate to propose to Kurt.

"Give me an hour! An hour, it's all I'm asking" Sam begged, desperate to change Blaine's mind... But why was it so important? Why did Sam care so much? That question seemed to struck Blaine's mind.

"Why do you care?" Blaine asked finally turning around to meet Sam's eyes, there was something odd about him... His eyes were full of life and fear, like the idea of Blaine marring Kurt terrified him.

"You'll see, meet me in the auditorium in 10 minutes!" And with that, Sam took off in the direction of the auditorium. Blaine tried to kill sometime by playing angry birds on his phone, but all he could think of was Sam... Not Kurt or how he would propose... Sam... His smile, his green eyes, his blond locks that fall on his forehead in such a cute way... _"Dammit! I'm supposed to be thinking about Kurt! Not Sam! Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Sam!" _Blaine though, after 7 minutes, curiosity took over and he started to walk towards the auditorium, when he was engaged by Tina.

"Hey Blainey, where are you going?"

"To the auditorium Tina, Sam has something to show me..." Blaine explained vaguely, because he really didn't knew what Sam was plotting. Tina asked if she could join but Blaine explained that this was between he and Sam, he didn't want Tina to know about the whole wedding thing. But Tina Cohen Chang didn't like to be left in the dark... Not a bit...

"Hey Sam, I'm here!" Blaine announced as he got up to the stage, Sam didn't answer, he turned around and started to play a melody that Blaine knew way too well.

Sam

How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, uhh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Now there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face

Oh take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've gotta face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

Oh so take a look at me now  
Now there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face

Now take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
Oh but to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've gotta face

Ta-take a look at me now  
Cuz I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now  
Ohh  
You take a look at me now...

The song was great, Sam did a wonderful job, but Blaine was offended, did Sam just rub in his face that Blaine should like Sam? After all that he and Kurt had been through, which wasn't much now that he though about it...

"Sam! What was that for?! I don't get it!" Blaine yelled, Sam got closer and without any words, he pulled Blaine closer, and he leaned in, kissing Blaine slightly, in fear that the brunette would run away... But Blaine had no intention of running away...The kiss was electric, it made Blaine want to sing and dance, be happy and cry... It was nothing like kissing Kurt's dry lips... It was way better!

"Sam..." Blaine said as he rested his head on Sam's chest, feeling slightly high, do to the kiss's intensity.

"This is why I don't want you to marry Kurt... I... I like you Blaine... I want to be with you... I know this isn't goin-" Sam was starting to panic so Blaine kissed him, this time, forcing Sam's mouth open and exploring it with his tongue.

After ten minutes of making out Sam and Blaine were lying on the stage (Sam's shirt was somewhere on the ground, with Blaine's bow-tie), they got up and with one more kiss, agreed on going out for a date on Friday night... What they didn't know was that Tina Cohen Chang had everything recorded on her cellphone, everything!

"Look Lady Lips, Blaine is mine, don't touch him or this video will go public!" Tina said holding the video of Sam and Blaine making out.

"Fine, give it too me and I'll put it on YouTube, tittle 'Two super hot guys making out in the auditorium', what do you think? Maybe I should have applied some vapor-rub, don't you think?" Sam asked playfully as he turned around to let Tina grin her teeth in anger. _"If that's what you want Trouty mouth, that's what you'll have!" _Tina thought as she pressed the 'upload' button.

**Friday**

"Hey handsome, how are you?" Sam asked as he leaned against Blaine's locker.

"Sam keep it down, you don't want the other to know, do you?" Sam shock his head and laughed.

"You didn't saw it?" Blaine nodded negatively, what the hell was Sam talking about? Sam got his phone and went on YouTube and typed 'SAM EVANS AND BLAINE ANDERSON MAKING OUT' just like Tina had posted it.

"Sam... We need... What... Who?" It was all Blaine could say, and Sam couldn't stop laughing "Sam this is serious! You were outed!" Blaine couldn't see why Sam was laughing.

"Okay Blaine... I was out! If two years ago you had asked me what was my sexual orientation, I would have answered, Oh, I'm bisexual, but no one ever did, so..." Blaine was astonished! How could Sam?... Blaine asked Sam who had posted this and Sam gave his phone to Blaine, once again, and went to Tina's wall.

"THAT CREEPY ASIAN BITCH!" Blaine yelled. He couldn't even express his feelings towards Tina, he wanted to spit on her face and... And... Gosh! How could she do this?

Blaine and Sam spent all day together, every time someone looked at them in a weird way, Sam would become protective and kiss Blaine, eventually, everyone started to ignore them. Somewhere around midday, Sam left Blaine's side to go to the bathroom and Blaine took that opportunity to give a piece of his mind to one little Asian prick.

"Hey?! Rice eyes?!" Blaine yelled at Tina, everyone at the hall stopped and looked at him, making a corridor to let Blaine pass. "If you ever mess with me, or Sam again, I'll make your life a living hell! I can guarantee to you that if you do anything to hurt me or Sam ever again, you'll regret being born! I'll make your eyes round! Are we clear?" Tina nodded, more scared than she had ever been in her life "And that's for all of you!" Blaine yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear between the little whispers that were going on.

Sam was standing at the end of the hall, proud, and happy...

**2 Years later, New York city.**

Blaine knelled himself, took a small black box from his pocket, and said the words he wanted to say for months...

"Sam Evans, will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOD BLAINE, YES! YES! YES!" in seconds, Blaine was lifted from the ground and he was flying around in Sam's arms, happier than ever before, finally making the right decision.

**1 Year later, New York City**

"Will you Blaine Devon Anderson..."

"YES!" Said Blaine not wanting to hear the whole speech.

"And will you Sam Evans..."

"YES!" The priest was going to say, you may now kiss your husband, but Blaine and Sam spared his words and kissed, both drunk with all the happiness in their hearts.

**5 Years later, Lima Ohio**

"Babe I'm going out to buy some stuff, you want to come?" Sam asked as he peaked through the living room of the Anderson & Evans household.

"No Sam, I'm super tired, I think I'm going to take a nap..." Blaine said as he yawned, Sam though it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Okay, but when I get back, we'll cuddle because it's freezing outside, and you're so hot..." Sam kissing Blaine and making a sexy moan.

Finally Sam was in his SUV, he turned the heater on and released a satisfied sigh, he had forgotten that Ohio's winter was unforgivable! Thirty minutes late, Sam was entering the supermarket, and quietly humming along the sounds of Frank Sinatra "Let it Snow" the only thing he could think of, was how he was going to cuddle with Blaine once he was home...

Sam pulled over to let some fire trucks pass he wondered where they were going , but he didn't need to wonder for too long... As soon as he turned into his street he got his answer... He was in shock... His house... Burned down... There was nothing left... Sam ran out of the car and in direction of the police officers.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME!" Sam had pushed the police officer against his car, he was shaking him and demanding for an answer, this couldn't be true... No! Blaine couldn't... Two other police officers held him, he kept screaming for a while, until one officer asked him the most stupid question ever.

"Was this your house sir?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IDIOT?!" Sam spit out, he wanted to kill someone! The though of never being able to see Blaine again, to cuddle with him, to kiss him... Nothing... Sam wanted to die... It was too much sadness... He couldn't handle it...

"Was anyone inside?" The officer asked, and Sam blanked out... For a second, he relieved all the happy moment he had with Blaine... Tears fell down from his face, uncontrollably... His Blaine, the best thing in his life... Gone...

"My husband... Blaine Anderson..."

**A month later**

"Sam, is there anything you want to say?"

"I love you Blaine..." Everyone was there, the Glee club, the warblers, some college friends, their families, all of them to pay one last respect, to the memory of Blaine Devon Anderson... After the coffin had been lowered and everyone had left, Sam fell onto his knees and cried... Cried like he had never cried before... A part of him was gone... Blaine's body had never been found... Burnt in the fire... After three hours of crying, the sun was setting, and the winds were blowing... Sam let go of the red rose he had been holding... The rose flew with the wind... And Sam never loved anyone like he had love Blaine...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay so this was supposed to be a one-shot but I'm not strong enough to kill Blam, so... This is what happened. KEEP IN MIND, this fic will be short on chapters and words, this chapter is more of a filer than anything else, and I felt like it had ended like I wanted it to.**

* * *

After Sam left, Blaine went to sleep on the couch, the though of Sam coming back and cuddling with him gave him a warm feeling inside his chest. He was almost asleep when he heard the sound of a window being broken. _'What the hell?' _He thought, and entered the kitchen to find a broken window. _'Oh great, some jerk thinks this is funny!" We're in the middle of the winter!',_ what happened next, was totally unexpected, there was a smoke grenade, and a few screams, Someone covered his mouth with a cloth that smelled like chloroform...

"You didn't hurt him did you" that voice... It sounded familiar... A voice that he didn't hear since Sam confessed his feelings towards him...

"No ma'am, the fagot is fine, he didn't hurt his little ass" The voice said something that Blaine couldn't understand... You could hear steps and a door being closed, then a ripping noise, and Blaine released a painful moan when the duck-tap over his lips was removed.

"Who is this? What do you want? Where am I?!" Blaine yelled as loud as he could, the voice just laughed, even though Blaine couldn't remember the voice's name, it sounded familiar...

"Oh, Blainey Blaine, you should have chosen me, over Lady-Lips... I was the right one! I'm the right person to be with you Blaine! I, Tina Cohen Chang! Not that dumb country boy!

"TINA?! TINA! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Blaine panicked, Tina was crazy! She was hill, 8 years! Eight years had passed and she was still thinking about her high-school crush! "TINA! Let me go and we'll forget everything that happened! Please Tina?!" Tina laughed and slapped Blaine.

"Like you forgot the love we had? To go after that stupid country boy?! The boy who isn't going to look for you! I left him a message, I told him where you were and that he could come get you anytime, he just had to face the consequences..." Tina lied, Blaine was oblivious to the fact that he's house had been burnt down to ashes.

"He will! And you better let e go! We can forget this Tina!" Blaine begged, but Tina was blind with rage! How could he forget the unconditional love they had?! After all they had been through, college, their marriage! Then he meet Sam, on a bar, and never came home again... Tina slapped Blaine a few more times and 'reminded' him of everything he had done.

"TINA! NONE OF THAT HAPPENED! YOU ARE SICK! I'VE BEEN WITH SAM FOR 8 YEARS!"

"No you haven't Blainey, I have pictures of us!" Tina grabbed an album that was sitting on an old desk. "See, our college graduation, us kissing, our wedding... Our child!" Blaine wanted to throw up! Tina was sick! This were photos of him and Sam, with Tina's body glued over Sam's! And the baby... THE BABY HAD KURT'S FACE!

"Tina... No... You're sick! None of this happened! We weren't married! We don't have a child that looks like Kurt! We don't talk since high-school!" Blaine whispered, Tina just shook her head in disbelief. Couldn't he see? Was he blind?

"Blaine, you're out of your mind! We were together, but then you ran away with Sam and left me alone with our child!" Blaine was getting desperate, he wanted to go home, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare and be hugged by Sam... Blaine was crying and whispering...

"I want to go home Tina... Just let me go home, please..." Blaine begged, as he broke down and cried.

"You are home Blainey, you are home..."

* * *

**THAT CRAZY ASIAN BITCH! :D  
Please leave me your thought and reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's note: Okay so here is another filler, finals are coming up and I need to get a 'C' at French and Chem, or I'll fail the 9th grade and I won't move on to High-School, so there will be a lot of 'fillers' in the upcoming weeks/days. Please enjoy and KEEP IN MIND This fic will be short in both chapters and words.  
**

* * *

**Two weeks after the fire**

"Get away from me Sebastien!" Sam yelled at the brunette man, who had been trying to seduce him for hours.

"C'mon Sammy, you know you want to!" Sebastien tried to get closer to Sam, but the blond pushed him away. "Rough! I like it!"

"Go fuck yourself Sebastien!" Sam grabbed his beer and walked away from the perverted, brown-haired man.

Ever since the police had said that Blaine was dead, every guy, and girl, in Lima had started to flirt with Sam. No one had respect for Blaine's memory?

After many nights of drinking, being alone and depressed in his motel room, Sam had started smoking, first one a day, then two, then three, then four, and then he lost count... Sam wanted to die, he wanted to cry and be sad, he wanted to feel pain and hate himself! He should have been there! He should have checked to make sure he was okay! There was no point on doing anything, there was no will to live, to dye, to get out of bed and be happy, because the one thing that made Sam happy was gone! Gone with the promise of a good afternoon spent cuddling by the fire-place...

Blaine... Blaine, the person that made Sam's day bright, Blaine was the reason Sam got early to work, Blaine always woke him with a kiss and a few cuddles, it was the best way to wake up... Blaine was the reason why Sam continued to live his pointless life! He gave him a meaning and a reason to live! Now there was no point on continuing without Blaine... But, Sam still kept a fools hope that Blaine would return to his arms...

**In a basement, somewhere...**

"Fourteen days have passed and Mr. Froggy Lips hasn't tried to you... I left him explicit instructions on how to find you... Even someone as stupid as him could read them, but, I guess he never loved you like I did!" Blaine kept scream 'No, you're lying! You're lying you whore! HE LOVES ME!" Blaine was slapped hard and his chair lost balance and he fell onto his side. Tina was so frustrated! Couldn't Blaine remember the love they used to have?

"Don't make me punish you, Blaine! You know I don't want to!" Blaine stopped yelling as he remembered all the atrocities that Tina had done to him... All the whippings, the cuts, the spanking... Tina was a monster, and Blaine had lost all hope... Unless, he played along with all of her craziness...

* * *

**How many of you want to kill Miss Rice-Eyes?  
Please leave me your thoughts and/or ideas!  
Thank you, John W. Black-  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This is, wait for it, a filler! But this is an important one!**

**Ps: Writing Tina as a crazy asian bitch is fun!**

**Thank you, please enjoy!**

**John W. Black-**

******ps: I'm taking a break from 'Never Loved Anyone' to work on our main story 'Journey'. To anyone that has read 'A Journey To Recovery' that story is going to be deleted and I'll be rewriting it.**

* * *

**Sam's motel room, Ohio**

Sam woke up with the biggest head ache he had ever had, guess that spending a whole night drinking isn't the smartest thing to do, but the alcohol took some of the pain away... A little tiny bit, but it did, well after the 3rd bottle of vodka... The funeral was in two days... In two days, it would be official... All would be lost... For ever... This thought made Sam cry like a baby. He looked at himself in the mirror, _"What would Blaine think?"_ Sam asked himself as he stared at his figure. His posture was messed up, he didn't look like Sam Evans, the one that caught Blaine's eyes, the won that impressed Blaine by turning their apartment into the most romantic apartment in New York. In all honesty, Sam looked like a hobo... His clothe were dirty and smelly, his breath could kill and his beard... His beard made Dumbledor's look like a mustache! He hadn't shaved in weeks... He had lost the will to do anything, he had been skipping work for 3 weeks in a row. He had called in sick, and instead of doing anything for himself, he would just lay in bed and drink. Drink, drink and drink, until he would throw up everything and wake up in the bathtub or the kitchen's floor. Sam took one more look before he had to quickly turn and throw up, every little bit of vodka in his system. _"I'm pathetic! Blaine would never want me like this!" _

Two hour later, the Sam Evans, as Blaine used to know him, was standing outside the Berry's household, where Finn and Rachel were waiting for him.

"Sam..." was all Rachel could say before she hugged him and cried.

"C'mon Rachel... Enough tears!" Sam said with a firm and demanding tone. He had to keep it together.

"I'm sorry Sam... I just... I..." Rachel sobbed as she put her arm around Finn, who squeezed her shoulder.

"I know Rachel, I know..." Finn hugged Sam, and whispered something that only he could hear.

"You know we're here for you, and, I can smell all the alcohol on your clothe and breath. I can also smell tobacco. Don't do this to yourself man, Blaine wouldn't-" Oh no! Not that argument! Sam quickly pulled away from Finn's embrace and replied.

"Says the guy who was depressed because his girlfriend left him! Even though we all knew she would be back! MY HUSBAND IS DEAD! DEAD! GONE FOR EVER! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Sam took out his frustration on the couple. They were being a bit unfair, yes Sam shouldn't do this to himself because Blaine wouldn't want that and blá blá blá, but they had no right to say those things! They! The most dramatic and annoying couple in McKinley High!

Sam entered his car and drove to the cemetery. The closer he got, the more real and freighting the feeling got. The feeling that this was it, Blaine was gone for ever, and there was nothing that Sam could do to change that. Nothing...

**In a basement, somewhere...**

Blaine face had turned purple, his torso was filled with little cuts and bruises. Tina pressed the enormous bruise on Blaine's left cheek, and the brunette screamed with the agonizing pain.

"Say it!" Tina demand pressing Blaine's cheek. He would not say it! He wouldn't surrender!

"Never you Asian bitch! I'm never, ever, ever saying that I love you! I LOVE SAM WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BODY!" PANG! And everything went blank...

* * *

**Now, was it a pang was it a bang?  
Was it a gun was it a weapon?  
Tell me what do you think, and cliffhanger! (He might be dead)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the wait! I feel like a terrible person, but sometimes life happens... Anyway, chapter 5 is here!  
**

******Ps: My main story should be up soon so, please give it a chance!**

**Thank you, please enjoy!**

**John W. Black-**  
**  
**

* * *

**In the motel...**

Sam was in the shower, trying to clean the all the shame and disgust he felt for himself, for what _he_ did to Blaine! It had been _his_ fault! If he had been a decent man, and carried on like Blaine wanted him to! This would have never happened!

**In a basement, somewhere...**

One of the downsides of being hit by a wooden object is that when you wake up, your head will hurt like shit, just like Blaine's did... Blaine tried to open his eyes, and when he did, he found a white room, clean and filled with light, this wasn't the basement! Well, it wasn't the basement, but he was still tied up to a chair...

Where was he? What had happened? Where was Tina? A million questions filled Blaine's thoughts, but as soon as one of the questions had Sam's name on it, he stopped thinking... He stopped questioning himself, and only thought of Sam. Poor Sam, he missed him so much. He missed his jokes, his smile, his lips, his love... He would give anything to see Sam just one more time.

_'I can't stay here! I need to get out of here!' _Blaine started plotting a plan, but there was one thing missing. He needed to evaluate the state of Tina's craziness. This would mean that he had to play along Tina's crazy game...

"Blaine, you're awake, how do you fill?" Tina entered the room, caring some grocery bags with her.

"I'm fine Tay Tay, my head hurts, a lot." Blaine faked a smile and a happy tone, he wanted to vomit at the words 'Tay Tay'

"Well, yesterday at work, you hit your head ... How about some painkillers?" Blaine got his answer, Tina was completely crazy, she actually thought that they were married and had a life? Blaine took the painkillers, which were almost a blessing from God, and played along Tina's crazy ass game. Bitting his tongue, every time he called her the 'love of his life'...

"Hey, my head hurts a lot, do you mind if I call in sick?" Maybe this was it! Maybe Tina was so blind and crazy that she would actually fall for it!

"I'll do it Blainey!" False alarm, Blaine needed to play her game a bit longer...

**Back at the motel...**

Sebastian was please with himself, he managed to Sam in his mouth, that meant progress! Yes he had to use some 'persuasion' to get the blond to open his jeans, but it was worth it!

Sam got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and entered the room, Sebastian whistled, a mistake on his part because Sam realized that the brunet man was still in his room, and soon, his hands were around Sebastian's neck, and the shorter boys lips were getting pink... Now purple... Blue...

* * *

**Please, leave me your thought on this fic!  
Should we kill the bitches? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Okay...  
**

******Ps: My main story is up, so please give it a chance!**

**Thank you, please enjoy!**

******John W. Black-**

* * *

**In the motel...**

The brunet boy slowly moved his hands down to Sam's crotch, Sam gasped and let go of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian took this as a 'green-light' and started to stroke Sam dick.

"Get, out of here!..." The blond ordered, but Sebastian wasn't willing to give up.

"You know you want it... _Sammy..."_ That was it! That was the breaking point! Sam punched Sebastian as hard as he could, breaking the shorter man's nose. Sam kept screaming incomprehensible words, he looked like a wild dog.

"YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY BLAINE CAN CALL ME THAT!" Sam punched Sebastian again, and again, and again. "YOU GET THAT?" another punch "NO ONE!" with disgust, Sam lifted Sebastian and dropped the man outside. As he closed the door, he leaned against it and cried...

**In an Hotel room, somewhere...**

"Hello Blainey-Blaine! How was work today?" Tina entered the hotel room, and the game started. This showed Blaine how sick Tina was, and how sick he was going to get if he didn't get out of here quickly.

"I caught a flu... Can I call in sick?" This was it... This was his chance! Who to call?

"Of course Blainey, I'll go shower, and then we can have some fun!" Okay this was Blaine last chance! Who to call? Who to call?

* * *

**Who to call?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Okay...  
**

******Ps: My main story is up, so please give it a chance! And I have another Glee fic! Back to 2012!  
**

**Thank you, please enjoy!**

******John W. Black-**

* * *

**In an Hotel room, somewhere...**

"Rachel!" Blaine had dialed Rachel's number, he had tried Sam but the number wasn't available, Blaine didn't know that Sam's phone had been destroyed in the fire.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Rachel it's Blaine!" There were lots of screams, Rachel was panicking, Blaine had to yell at her. "Look I don't have much time, I don't know where I am and I don't know when I'll be able to call again. Tina kidnapped me, Rachel you have to get me out of here! I don't know how long it has been since I disappeared., but you have to get me out of here!" Blaine heard the shower turning off. "Rachel I've got to go! Tell Sam I love him, and you have to hang, Tina tied my hands!" Rachel hanged the call, and Blaine tried to act normal. He had so many emotions running through his body at the same time...

"Was your boss mad?" Tina asked closing the bathroom's door.

"Yeah, he was pretty mad, and he told me to call him as soon as possible." Blaine said in a serious tone, he had to make Tina believe in him.

**In the motel... **

Sam took a sip of... He didn't even knew what it was, it was alcohol, therefor it was good for him. He heard someone knocking furiously on the door and high pitched screams.

"SAM EVANS OPENED THIS FUCKING DOOR OR I'LL TEAR IT DOWN!"

"Jesus Rachel calm down! What the fuck do you want so early in the morning?" Sam opened the door and Rachel flew inside – for her regret – she started coughing furiously due to the high concentration of tobacco and the smell of alcohol.

"Gosh Sam, I'm gonna throw up, since when did you start smoking and drinking? Don't answer that! I've got news! You might want to sit down." The tone on the diva's voice made Sam feel scared. What bad news could she bring? What could be worst than what had happen to him?

"Tina kidnapped Blaine..." Was all that Rachel said... And Sam passed out.

* * *

**What will happen to Sammy? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Okay...  
**

******Ps: My main story is up, so please give it a chance! And I have another Glee fic! Back to 2012!  
**

**Thank you, please enjoy!**

******John W. Black-**

* * *

**At the hospital...**

"Rachel what am I doing here?! We need to find Blaine and tell the police we need to get him! Why am I tied to the bed?!"

"Sam, Sam calm down! We are at the hospital, you passed out and the doctors had to give you an emergency detoxification, you can drink in a very long time..." Rachel was standing next to Sam's hospital bed, after the blond passed out Rachel called an ambulance, and since they didn't allow her to go with Sam, she went to have a chat with his husbands best friend, _Detective Puckerman..._

"But, what about Blaine, tell me exactly what happened! And if this is a joke to get me in an hospital bed, I'll kill you Rachel Berry!" Sam anger returned when he thought that Rachel could have lied to get him in this detoxification thingy!

"Sam, I wouldn't lie about such things!" Rachel was quite offended by Sam's statements, but still, she told him everything that had happened. "Blaine called me from an unknown number, he told me that Tina had kidnapped him and he didn't know where he was... He also said he would try to call me as soon as possible, so I talked to Noah and he has had my phone tapped, next time Blaine calls me, we should be able to track his location. Noah's also trying to locate Tina, but we're not having much success, apparently she went to South Korea in 2020..." Sam was trying to absorb as much information as he could, and he was trying to process it, _'Blaine's alive, and Tina kidnapped him, now Puck & Rachel are working together to find her... Blaine's alive...'_

"Blaine's alive..." Was all Sam could say, Rachel had tears in her eyes, she was so happy to hear those news, but nothing could be compared to Sam's happiness, his eyes were shining like they hadn't in 5 month...

"Yes Sam..." Rachel assured him with her voice cracking. "We are going to find him, I promise..." Rachel started to cry and Sam pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you..." He whispered.

**In an Hotel room, somewhere...**

"Hey Blainey, how was your day?" Tina slid next to Blaine, who was tied at a couch. The brunet man shivered at the contact with Tina. The only feeling he had for the Asian girl was disgust.

"Fine, my boss called, he told me I had to call him really quickly, there are some problems at the factory..." This is what Blaine had come down to... Lying and feeding Tina's madness. At least he was well feed, and Tina didn't hit him anymore.

"Do you want to call him now?"

"Uh... No, I'll wait. Let's just enjoy the time together..." Blaine had to bit his tongue, otherwise he would throw up at those words.

"Well, I know somethings we could do to better _enjoy_ our time together..." Tina's hands stated to roam down Blaine. The man shivered, he needed to stop her, quick!

"Tina I am not ready! Respect that!"

"Dammit Blaine! How is this supposed to be a real marriage if we don't have sex!"

"Tina, I am not ready! Respect that!" Tina stood up and threw him the phone.

"Then you can call your boss, I am gonna take a shower!" Did she just do that? Was she that crazy/stupid? Yes, but there was no time to argue with Tina's decision, he had to make the call!

* * *

**Caaaaaaraaaaaaaaaayyyyyzyyyyyyyy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: One chapter away from the finale, I hope everyone liked this drama filled one-shot that due to my soft soul I had to turn into a story where Blam lives happily ever after!  
**

******Ps: My main story is up, so please give it a chance! And I have another Glee fic! Back to 2012!  
**

**Thank you, please enjoy!**

******John W. Black-**

* * *

**At the hospital...**

"Yes?" Rachel answered the phone call from the unknown number. She desperately wanted to scream 'BLAINE' but Noah told her too keep quite, Tina might be calling her.

_"Rachel it's Blaine, Tina is in the shower, I need to get out of here!"_ You could hear the despair on Blaine's voice from miles away.

"Blaine I know, me and Noah are working on that, you just have to-"

"BLAINE?! LET ME TALK TO HIM!"

_"What SAM?! SAM ARE YOU THERE?!" _Sam ripped the phone from Rachel's hand

"Blaine... I... Where... I..." Sam started to cry, and Blaine did the same. Rachel was going to tell Blaine too keep the phone call up for as longs as possible, but she figured this would do it.

_"Sammy... I love you, and I miss you so much..."_

"I love you too Blainey, I... I went to your funeral and... I" And Sam told Blaine everything that had happened, and Blaine listened, because right now, that's what he needed. To hear his man...

**At the police station...**

"Turn that damm thing off, we don't need to hear their conversation to track down Blaine's location..." Puck ordered the policeman.

"Yes sir!"

"And have you tracked him down?!" Puck questioned the short man.

"Yes sir, the call is being made from Omni Hotel in Chicago!"

"Contact the FBI, tell them to surround the place, no one comes in or out, understood?" And with that Puck left to call Rachel.

* * *

**And?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: This is it... (Continuation and thanks in the end)**

**Thank you, please enjoy!**

******John W. Black-**

* * *

**Outside Chicago's Omni Hotel...**

"Okay, boys, it seems like she's armed but she hasn't hurt him, lets get in and out quickly!" The FBI agent ordered the other agents to move into formation. They all entered the Hotel and ordered everybody to stand down.

"Where is this girl?" The officer gave the woman behind the balcony a picture of Tina.

"I know she's here but I don't remember the room, do you have a name?" The cashier asked sheepishly.

"Tina Cohen Chang." The woman searched for the name in the Hotel's database, but she found nothing. "Alright, I need all the staff here now!" The woman went through the tedious task of calling the Hotel's staff down to the lobby so that the officers could question them. The questions were simple _'Have you seen this girl?' _and so where the answers _'No' _or_ 'I have but I don't remember the room' _Sam was outside, with Noah, Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Santana, the only ones that had mange to come with him an Rachel. They were trying to calm him down, but it was hopeless. Sam wanted to rush in and scream Blaine's name through the halls. After 5 month of thinking that his man was dead, Sam was now a few feet away from him, and he couldn't do anything.

"TROUTY LISTEN TO ME!" Santana finally lost control and went Lima Heights on Sam "Blaine is there, you talked to him, and he is fine! Now wait here or I'll handcuff you to the car!" Sam looked into the Latina's eyes, they were filled with fire and care. He sat on the floor and leaned against Puck's police car, Santana slid next to him and hugged him tightly. "You're going to see him in a minute Trouty... Then you can give him what he wants." Sam laughed, he loved Santana. Even in this situations she could make him laugh.

The agent came outside to talk to Sam.

"We can't locate Tina's room, and to search for in every room is going to take a while... I've put 10 agents in every floor, Mr. Puckerman if you want to help, here badge." The man threw a badge against Puck and they both rushed inside. "Mr. Puckerman, you and this nine are taking floor 50, good luck gentleman." Puck and the his team ran to the elevator. Puck dressed a bulletproof vest, and the helmet, just in case.

"Alright guys, there are ten doors in each hall, this floor has five halls, report when you're done. And don't make noise!" Puck ordered. The went into the first hall, they lined up in front of the doors, five on each side. Puck gestured 'at 3'. '1', '2', '3' The all opened the doors using the master cards, nothing, just civilians, the suspects weren't here. Onto the next hall...

'1'...'2'...'3' They entered and Puck found nothing, but seconds later he heard five gunshots.

The team silently gathered on the hall and identified the room where the gunshots had come from.

"FBI drop your weapon, we have the building surrounded. Tina, please drop the weapon, there is no-" More gunshots against the wall.

"I don't know what you cops talkin' 'bout, ain't no Tina in here! Leave me alone and my drugs." Puck rolled his eyes, and in one quick movement he rolled up to the door and shot the drug addicted in the leg.

"You two, take this idiot down! And send two more, Chavez, are you okay?" Puck asked at the agent who was shot.

"Yeah, that asshole doesn't know how to aim!" And by that Chavez meant that he hit him on the bulletproof vest.

"Alright if they are on this hall we are going to have trouble. Rodrigues, Matt, Conner and Zac, cover the entrance to the other two halls!" The four policeman moved to the positions and waited for the reinforcements to come. "Uh Agent Parker we need more four man, there was a problem with a drug addict and maybe compromised position... Yes sir no one can get out, we just need more four guys in here." Five minutes later, four agents came through the elevator.

"Okay, we have to be careful guys... On 3... 1... 2... 3..." The all entered the respective room and shouted _"FBI STAND DOWN!" _Puck found nothing, he was losing hope... "Next hall..." This was the last one, Puck shocked his head. "Okay, this is it... 3... 2... 1... FB... I've found them!" And there where gunshots and a dead brunette...

**Outside the hotel...**

"Sam the teams are coming out..." Rachel announced and in a flash Sam was standing, eager... Then he saw him... followed by Puck. And for a moment Sam froze, he though this was a dream... It couldn't be real... But then he ran, like he had never ran before. Blaine lifted his head, and he saw him... Sam running towards him... He shrugged Puck's arm and ran towards Sam, the kissed, and it felt like all the other times... And the other times felt like the first time... They were so oblivious to what was happening that they didn't hear the crowd cheering, and didn't saw Puck stopping Agent Parker from dragging Blaine into the ambulance. To Sam, there was only Blaine, and to Blaine there was only Sam.

Nothing else mattered...

* * *

**So it's done... My first story is finished!**

**I want to thank blam93, gleek4snix, sagek, gleeville and Bleeding Bird**

**I could put a name of everyone who read this, but that would take a long time**

**and those where the first persons to read this so...**

**Anyway, MANY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! I hope you liked this as much as I did**

**John William Black-**


End file.
